Sangre limpia
by Orion Sirius Black Black
Summary: Que hubiera pasado su Lily no hubiera sido nacida de muggle si no sangre pura y no solo es si no una Gaunt, y que Dorea Black se metiera de por medio. ADVERTENCIA: MUERTE DE PERSONJAES, EL RESUMEN NO EXPLICA LA HISTORIA MÁS BIEN SOLO DE QUE VA. ESTA HISTORIA YA FUE SUBIDA PERO POR PROBLEMAS TUVE QUE BORRARLA, PARA LOS QUE YA LA LEYERON LES DIGO QUE ESTA CASI ENTERA MODIFICADA.
1. Chapter 1

Que hubiera pasado su Lily no hubiera sido nacida de muggle si no sangre pura y no solo es si no una Gaunt, y que Dorea Black se metiera de por medio.

Nota: ya la había subido antes pero la tube que borrar por unos problemas con el ordenador, para los que ya habian leido la anterior os digo que he cambiado muchas cosas.

REEVIEWS!

Harry Dark!

Capitulo 1: La noticia.

Este era el salón que más le gustaba de toda la mansión Potter de Londres a Dorea Potter, antes por supuesto, Dorea Black Bulstrode, descendiente de una de las familias más puras de todo el mundo, y que decir la más interesada en las artes oscuras, ya que esa era la finalidad de su magia.

Estaba en el salón verde que como no, le recordaba a su casa, en la que se había criado la mansión Black de Londres, demasiado tétrica y oscura pero a la vez poderosa y esplendida, ya que su padre Cygnus se había empeñado en hacerla grandiosa, al ser segundo en la línea del título de la familia black, no heredo el fuerte de las posesiones, como la mansión de su hermano Sirius

Estaba decorada en tono verde y plateados con dos magnificas lámparas de araña hechas de oro blanco cayendo de forma elegante los diamantes, que no cristales, en dicha lámpara. La mesa de café hecha de jade y las patas de platino junto con dos sofas en tonos verde oscuro y terminando las patas en forma de serpiente, era lo poco que se pudo llevar de su casa, junto con dos sillones de la misma forma, las cortinas color también verde de terciopelo caían graciosamente dejando pasar un poco de luz y la alfombra que cubría casi toda la sala hecha de Persia con motivos de serpientes y de naturaleza otra herencia black, más bien este salón debía llamarlo el de la familia black. A los lados había retratos de la familia Black, ya que no era la primera vez que se emparentaban los Black con los Potter, por eso le agradaba tanto.

El juego de te de plata hecho por duendes estaba en la mesa con las tazas de porcelana fina. Esperaba a sus invitadas para la charla semanal que tenían en la mansión, pero esta vez Dorea quería impresionar, ya que tenía que dar una magnífica noticia, su primogénito James Cygnus Potter Black se casaba. Esta era toda una noticia pero lo más casual era con quien. La familia Potter ahora si era una conocida familia de la luz pero siguiendo la viejas costumbres, pero hacia nada mas que 50 años era un poderosa familia tradicionalista con sus líneas de sangre de magia oscura, y eso era lo que Dorea quería recuperar ya que cada vez había menos familias así. La afortunada era una chica llamada Lily Gaunt, su origen era desconocido, el apellido si era mágico y por lo que había oído era descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, vamos que mejor partido(el origen de Lily ya lo explicare más adelante y el por que tenia el apellido mágico Gaunt).

Era las cuatro y media y el reloj de roble blanco con manecillas de plata sonaba quedaban cinco minutos para que vinieran sus amigas. Se encamino hacia el vestíbulo principal donde llegarían median red flu, el vestíbulo era una gran sala decorada con muchísimo cuadro de antepasados Potter y obras de artes. La chimenea tenía un tamaño adecuado según Dorea y enorme para los demás. Dorea se miro al espejo de cuerpo entero que había a la par en la chimenea llevaba un vestido azul marino adornado con un broche de plata en la zona del escote, llevaba en el cuello un collar de esmeraldas sujetados por un hilo de plata, hecho por duendes, otra de las pocas cosas que conservaba de lo Black, sonrió con añoranza , tenia el pelo recogido mostrándose unos pendientes en formas de lagrima de diamantes, y en sus dedos en anillo de casado como correspondía y el anillo de Lady Potter.

La primera en salir fue Lady Lucrecia Prewett, sobrina segunda de Dorea.

Llevaba un vestido rojo adornado con un collar de perlas y unos pendientes de rubies.

-Querida, que tal estas – saludo Dorea.

-Muy bien querida tía -correspondió-¿Te has enterado lo de la pequeña Andrómeda?

-Claro que si Lucrecia el otro día me envió la carta Pollux-intento que fuera preocupada la voz

-Que deshonra, como ha podido mancillar el nombre de las black-empezó a decir disgustada

Antes de que Dorea la pudiera contestar apareció Charis Crouch Prima de Dorea, se saludaron y empezaron a venir todas las demás a ser, Augusta Longbotton y Muriel Weasley que muy a su pesar era una buena amiga aunque estaba ya mal vista debido a que cada vez tenían menos fortuna.

Pasaron al salón verde que ya estaba todo preparadísimo, se sentaron en su mismo sitio y empezaron a hablar Dorea dejo que hablaran y cuando llego el momento justo le conto la noticia.

-Bueno señoras les debo comunicar que mi hijo y heredero de la fortuna Potter-Black se ha comprometido- todas se miraron las caras era bien conocido que el joven Potter se relacionaba con sangres sucia y mestizos y se estaban preparando para la sorpresa- con Lilian Merope Gaunt.

Todas se sorprendieron ya que en sus familias siempre se había hablado de esa familia que desapareció u eran conocidos por ser más oscuros y más derrochadores que lo mismísimos black.

-¡¿Cómo ha sido eso posible?!- exclamo-pregunto Lucrecia que hasta hace poco su hija se había casado con un muggle y la habían repudiado y desheredado y estaba buscaba un buen partido para su hijo -Hubiera sabido si había una gaunt en el colegio no por nada estoy en la junta de gobernadores-

-Queridas queridas- dijo Dorea con voz de suficiencia- ya sé que estáis abrumadas incluida tu peuqueña Lucrecia pero ya os lo contare cuando sea menester hasta entonces os quedareis con la intriga, yo os hablare sobre la boda y no os creáis, las historias que hablan de que la familia era pobre, siempre ahí dos líneas, si nomira a los black, para que ciertos atributos no se pierdan solo os que la boda será en Gaunt Manor, ahí os lo dejo.

-¿Y por que lo en la mansión principal Potter Dorea?-pregunto Muriel sabiendo ya de hecho la respuesta- Y por favor querida Dorea explícanos como es que la familia tiene un mansión.

-Por que querida Muriel se esta redecorando-sabiendo que no le gustana nada era todo muy gryffindor debido a los ultimos tiempos-A querida debido a que antes no podían utilizarla había una condicion para herederarla como antes en black castle en alemani…

-Quieres para de comprarlo todo con la familia Black-La chillo Lucrecia que ya estaba cansada de siempre la familia black y todo lo que conlleva.

- Querida es tú familia también y se rehuelles de ello no es mi culpa como ves no me olvido querida, y no te enfades conmigo si tu el primo Arturucs se a enfadado contigo, por lo de tu hija- contesto con voz de autosuficiencia.

-Tranquila Dorea ya veo como no la olvidas esta sala lo demuestra y dime querida esta lámparas son muy bonitas cuento costaros porque si mi ojo no engaña eso no son cristales sino diamantes-La contesto pensado en que eso la rompería, puede que los black fueron ostentosos pero los Potter aunque tenían dinero e iban acorde con eso pero no despilfarraban y sabia que Charlus odiaba derrochar y apostar, cosa que a Dorea le encantaba.

-O Lucrecia me gusta tu interés, pues si costaron una fortuna pero nada para mi querida, me costó un cuarto de mi dote, fue un regalo para charlus-Sus caras fueron de impacto.

-Dorea tu dote fue una de las más alta de toda la familia black - dijo Charis-

Llose mi padre mi hermano y mi tio me querían mucho, pero la mayor parte la puso mi abuelo Phineas Niggellus.-Contesto

Muriel aun estaba impactad por la tal comentario hecho Augusta preguntándose que pasaría con la familia Potter con Dore.

Muriel fue la que corto el trance-Y bien Dorea como va a ser la boda en Gaunt Manor.

-Pues será precioso pero aun falta que se adecente, ya que lleva mucho años sin utilizarse-contesto con una sonrisa.

-y bueno que dote va a aportar-pregunto Charis.

-La fortuna de la familia Slytherin-Gaunt, que lleva mas de 150 años sin abrirse las cámaras. debido a que hasta que una Gaunt no saliera cuerdo, digamos no tocaría ningún galeón de la cámara, ahora vive de lo de su bóveda de confianza y con su abuela materna una Blishwick, pero es la heredera de la familia Gaunt lleva puesta el anillo que lo demuestra.

Ya había tocado el reloj las 7 y todas tenían que irse a sus casas Dorea las despidió y mando a los elfos recoger el salón Verde, Ahora tendría que comer con marido y preguntarle sobre las cuentas ya que se temía que había gastado demasiado…..

…

Cuando Augusta llego a su mansión fue directa a su marido Harfang Longbotton y le conto lo sucedido en la mansión Potter en Londres y lo referente a la delpilfaracion del dinero de la familia.

Harfrang sabia la opulencia de la familia black y que la familia Potter no era ostentosa pero con la entrada de Dorea a saber, sabia por su hijo, que James si era ostentoso arrogante como todos los Black y despilfarrador pero su fortuna podía aguantarlo, aun así hablaría con Charlus sobre el asunto, sobre todo el de adecentar Gaunt manor aunque si la tal Lily si iba aporta la fortuna slytherin-Gaunt se podía solventar todo esos gasto pero la pregunta no era si podia, si no que traeria a la familia potter un descendiente de Salazar Slytherin


	2. Chapter 2

Era una mañana soleada, la luz entraba por los ventanales de la mansión potter. Dorea staba feliz, la noticia que le dijo ayer a sus amigas fue impactante y más al saber que habían hecho una apuesta entre sus primas y sobrinas, Walburga Lucrecia, hasta muriel, para haber si se casaba con una sangre sucia o una mestiza o una muggle. Pero bueno eso ya era agua pasada ahora le preocupaba las finanzas de la familia al saber de ayer de su conversación con Charlus.

Flask Back

Despues de que sus amigas se fueran espero en la biblioteca o su esposo y mando a un elfo que cuando llegara la avisara.

Estaba llendo un libro sobre maldiciones de magia blanca, cuando oyó un pop y aprecio mipsy

-Ama el maestro ya a llegado, se encuentra en su despacho

-Gracias mipsy vuelve a tus tareas.

Dorea se encamino al despacho que estaba en segundo piso, recorrió los pasillos un poco deprisa ya que la impaciencia la carcomía.

Llamo a la puerta esperando que la contestaran.

-Adelante dorea.

-Quetal estas charlus-le pregunto.

-Bien dorea dime para que me quieres verme?.

-Bien charlus tu sabes que nos comprometimos con Lily a que arregláramos la mansión Gaunt no? Pues bien, eh pensado en como iban nuestras finanzas, ya que me preocupa, todos los gastos de estos años-concluyo

-Aah Dorea no te preocupes, es cierto que en dejar todo a tu gusto digamos nos hemos gastado una cantidad indigente de dinero pero en eso no te preocupes, tengo un agente en gringotts que me ha dicho bajo juramento inquebrantable que la bóveda Gaunt es más que solvente , por eso no te preocupes, además tienen cosas enfin que no nos imaginamos ni tu ni tu primo Arturucs, ahi desde joyas hasta bajillas de oro y candelabros de platino y diamante, cosas de muchísimo valor-inquirio

-Pero referente a los galeones-poniéndose más nerviosa.

-Bueno, en lo que es cash no es tanto, sabes que las mansiones se repararon con tu dote y un cinco porciento de la fortuna no? Un total de 50 millones de galeones, una cifra bastante abrumadora, pero para solventar estos gasto innecesarios-la cara de Dorea era un poema no sabia si estaba gastando mucho o poco ya que no sabia el total de la fortuna potter-

-Tranquila Dorea relájate tu dote fueron 10 millones de galeones, mas un elfo y la mansión es San Petersburgo, como toda familia sangre pura, ya que la nuestra se la di a mi tia, un cifra enorme pero no mas que para entran en una familia, para casarte con un black en incluso más, la casa de tu familia en Bélgica, fue de un potter de mi tia bisabuela que al casarse con tu tatarabuelo la dieron en dote junto con un par de millones de galeones, asi que no te preocupes estamos más que solventados.

-Y que hiciste para solventar los gasto?-pregunto mas reviosa.

Pues fácil vendí el castillo de España que fue la dote de mi madre una Flint ya que no nos reportaba nada y nunca ivamos, además asi compre otra mansión en Alemania como regalo de bodas a James, junto con una casa de Godrics Hollow por si pasa algo.

-Bueno entonces mañana iré a gringotts a revisar unas bóveda y mandare que hagan el proyecto- se fue con un sonrisa falsa.

-Adiós dorea-se despidió.

Fin del Flash back

Dorea se termino de preparar para ir al banco, llevaba un vestido rojo sangre adornado con una simple cadena de oro y una cruz con tres pequeños rubíes junto con unos pendientes de perlas y el pelo suelto. Se para frente a la chimenea del Hall principal.

-Gringotts!-mientras hecha polvos flus.

Se apareció en el vestíbulo y nada nada más salir de el un duende de ropas finas, se acerco a el.

-Buenas días Madame Potter-e apresuro.

-Buenos días goblin, quiero hablar con el gerente de las cuentas Potter y Gaunt.

El duende le llevo por unos pasillos y la llevo con el gerente de las cuentas potter.

-Buenos días Madame potter, que le trae aquí?-

-Bien goblin, quiero sabes si es posible que me enseñes los estados de cunetas y de patrimonio de la familia Gaunt, aquí tengo el permiso de Lady Gaunt la prometida de mi hijo.

-Bien veo que esta todo el orden are llamar al globlin de dicha cuenta- salió de sa la para volver con un goblin mucho más viejo.

-Bueno días madame Potter bien el estado de la familia Gaunt, es el siguiente:

Boveda Gaunt

10.000.000 galeones en estado liquidos

Valor de los muebles y joyas 35.000.000

Libros de Salazar slytherin 

Propiedades:

Manor Gaunt

Cabaña en Little Hampton

-Dorea vio que en dinero no era mucho, era cierto que diez millones de galeones era algo pero no lo suficiente, aunque eso cambio cuano vio el estado de muebles y joyas guaradadas en la bóveda, debería ser bastante lujosa ya que, en fin treinta y cinco millones de galeones y solo tenia que amueblas una casa era bastante, aunque lo más impactante fue lo de los libros de slytherin eso si que ere un reliquia.

-Como usted ve Madame potter la fortuna en oro es pobre ya que la mayor parte se la gastaron sus antepasados, pero había un clausula en la familia que el 1 porciento de la fotuna cuando estuvo en su estado más alto se quedara para el ultimo descendiente sangre pura decente que quedara, aquí no incluye la bóveda de confianza de Lady Gaunt de 100.000 galeones, los libros y las joyas son las más valiosas que tuvieron rivalizando en ostentación con los black y los Malfoy ( son la mas ostentosas) y bueno con usted los potter aunque me atrevería a decir que son incluso más, y la mansión gaunt que no puede ser vendia y ahí que adecentarla por eso estamos aquí no?-pregunto-Dorea afirmo.

-Bien- dijo dorea- el diseño será el siguiente, se pondrán todos los suelos de piedra incluyendo las paredes, tendrá un estilo neoclásico con parte de imperio y con todo los muebles y cuadros contenido en las bóveda de Lily, mas un consejo mio para el reformados, quiero que no se escamite en gastos si no ahí suficiente en la bóveda gaunt que coja de la potter que ahí mucho dinero y las lámparas de las principales estancias: hall despacho salón comedor quiero que sean arañas con diamantes y los soprtes de platino-ya se imaginaba ser la envidia de todas sus amigas- ya os dare el modelo…

-espere madame potter pero ya ahí en la bóveda eso y mucho más.

-Bien perfecto, ahora si no te importa sr gerente quiero un estado del oro de la familia potter.

El gerente de la familia gaunt se fue.

-Bien madame potter en liquido se estima en 400.000.000 millones de galeones(un galeón 70 libras) que con los últimos apaños de remodelación de potter hall has bajado a 350.000.000 de galeones pero con el ultimo año de reparto de beneficios y las rentas obtenidas de las fincas a sido un total de 386.000. sido un coste altísimo remodelarla además de la manutención de todas las demás mansiones y el regalo de su marido a su casa la mansión de Alemania y casa de godrics hollow, además tiene que saber que el coste de mantenimiento de todas las mansión son de 5 millones de galeones al año pero solo con las rentas ganan 36 millones de galones , mas los extras de los negocios, asique no ahí problema.

-Bien bueno pues me voy gracias sr gerente, ah por cierto espere una lechuza de pago de 200.000 galeones a la joyería del barrio loxury en el callejón diagon que corroborare por carta, adiós.

Dorea se fue a la joyería de ese barrio elegante en Londres y al entrar fue recibido por el dueño.

-Buenos días Lady Potter, como se encuentra usted hoy?

-Bien Richard venia haber si tenían un joya con esta descripciones, un anillo de platino con forma de serpiente incrustado con una esmeralda de 40 quilates y alrededor rubies de 35 quilates, todo por supuesto hecho de mano de obra duende, junto con una diadema de plata rodeado las salientes de esmeraldas de 45 quilates de y un gran rubie en la cabecera, ese sacalo de la bóveda de la familia potter el más frande que encuentr, como sabe todo hecho duende y para conjuntar un gran collar de piedras preciosas haciendo el escudo de la familia potter y gaunt entrenzándose. Todo esto será un gasto de no mas de 200.000 de galeones-pregunto-me equivoco?

-No señora- dijo el dueño como si fuera lo mas normal, de hecho era la joyería de al ta sociedad pero bueno siempre de vez encuando hacia algo asi además todas esas joyas serian para la prometida del joven james asique era normal todo el gasto pero viniendo de dorea estaba asegurado (me he basado en las joyas que le regalo Alfonso xiii de España a su esposa que tenían un valor mas o menos igual en libras)

-Bien pues quiero que este para no mas tardar la semana que viene. Y se fue sin más.

Al llegar a potter manor en Londres se fue a comer junto con su marido.

En una mansión en la campiña francesa estaba una pareja de enamorados viendo el paisaje con playa por delante, era James Cynus Potter Black Rosier Bulstrode un joven heredero de una de las familias mas puras e importantes de la comunidad mágica de Europea junto con su joven prometida Lilian Merope Gaunt Blishwick Gaunt heredera de una familia muy antigua heredera de Salazar Slytherin, aunque antes se pensaba que era Lily Evans un sangre sucia.

Estaban en la piscina cuando Lily tubo una premonición se vio a ella misma corriendo en un casucha escondida corriendo con sus bebe llendo hacia la habitación y después a un mago con capucha lanzando la maldición asesina…

Lily se despertó del trance.

-Que ha pasado mi amor?-le pregunto un desesperado James

-Nada querido he tenido un premonición, nada de los que te puedas preocupar.

James no estaba muy seguro pero tampoco quería discutir con Lily sobre el asusto. Se dirijieron hacia el comedor para comer y mandaron a los elfos que hicieran sus equipajes y lo preparan todo para volver a la mansión potter en Londres.

James fue el primero en salir por la chimenea de potter manor

-James quierdo hijo bien venido a casa- saludo un contenta dorea

Las llamas volvieron a salir y apareció Lily

-Oh querida quetal la estancion en francia-le saludo dorea

-Muy confortable dorea me ha gusto mucho la compiña frances.

_me alegas de que te gustara, bien tenemos mucho que hacer, he enviado adecentar la mansión gaunt como ya sabras Lily la boda se realizara ahí, he revisado sus estados de cuenta y bueno… por el oro no te preocupes tu dote se que está asegurada y todo lo demás solo prepcupate del vestido y todo eso y lo hacemos las dos juntas-termino con una sonrisa.

-Pefecto dorea!, si quiero vamos esta tarde después del te a gringotts a la bóveda gaunt y después de compras para la boda- contesto con una sonrisa

-Perfecto, ahora ir a descansar-yo mandare a los elfos a hacer los preparativos de la comida ah! Y por si se me olvidaba mañana por la noche ahí visita, bueno mas bien será un recepción para la toma de mano oficial.

-Ok madre hasta luego.

Comieron y después se fueron Lily y dorea al banco y james se quedo con su padre hablando sobre negocios y de donde ivan a vivir.

Dorea y Lily llegaron al gringotts y fueron recibidos por un globin, dorea dejo actuar a lylu esta vez como furtua lady potter para probarla haber quetal era.

-Goblin a bóveda Gaunt, los presentes que estaban ahí pusieron cara de asombro dentro de poco la mayoría de la gente sabría que existe un gaunt.

Les llevaron a la parte reservada para los clientes u una vez que llego el carro, empezaron a bajar mucho cada vez hacia más fría pasaron una cascada pruebas de linaje para pillar a algún ladrón y después llegaron a la bóveda al salir del carro era un bóveda llena de columnas y un dragón protegiéndola cogieron los cachivaches y al hacerlos sonar el dragón se ahuyento y llegaron a la bóveda Gaunt estaba cerca de la bóveda principal potter y de la de los black.

-El duende se acerco y toco la bóveda con su mano, al abrirse las puerta les inundo un frio escalofriante y el duende hizo señas para que no entraran todavía debido a que el aire estaba muy viciado.

El duende con un movimiento de su mano encendió las antorchas y la vista fue impresionante y muy muy rara.

La bóveda estaba divida en apartados, estaba una parte llena de bolsa de oro con el escudo de la familia gaunt y con un letrero de 10. 000 galeones, no había joyas como en las otras bóveda de familia muy antiguas si no libros y muchos libros escritos en parsel y de magia negra, después en la parte mas al fondo de la bóveda había cuadros tapices antiguos muebles candelabros de plata vajillas y cuberterías de oro y plata lámparas de araña de plata y oro con diamantes todo lo que quedaba de la familia Gaunt estaba ahí, en una meso grande tipo Luis xv había una caja de plata adornado con runas, Lily fue a abrirla y se encontró el grimorio de la familia gaunt y el anillo como cabeza de familia, no había más ni joyas ni ropa ni nada solo lo que quedaba de la orgullosa y antigua familia Gaunt descendiente de Salazar slytherin y de los peverrell estaba ahí lo que una vez estuvo en la mansión principal y un uno por ciento de la fortuna de la familia.

Dorea estaba que más no podía su nieto seria un hombre muy rico y muy poderoso, el dinero sabia que no vendría de parte de su madre ya que con la de los potter había mas que suficiente pero esto, con esto se daba cuenta de que la alta sociedad mágica mataría por estas riquezas aunque ya sabia con que casaría a su nieto tenia ya todo planeado.

Lily mando recoger todo, todo lo de la bóveda menos el dinero aunque sabía que ya no quedaría mucho por que se gastaría en su mansión, aunque tenia el de la familia potter-black, le sabia mal que no podía vender nada de las riquezas de su familia ya que obtendría una fortuna pero le daba igual ella quería a james y no a su dinero esto solo la hacia mas fácil.

Después de salir de la bóveda de los gaunt fueron a los de los potter que estaba en la misma enorme caverna, al abrirla la cara de Lily fue impresiónate montañas de galeones de joyas y de todo las riquezas que pudieras imaginar, aquí no había muebles ni obras de arte pero si joyas y reliquias, dorea le enseño el vestido de novia que lo mismo le gustaría utilizar, era el mismo que el suyo que fue un regalo de bodas a su bisabuela Ella Max de su tátara abuel licorus black de seda de acromantula bordado con hilos de plata de estilo victoriano de mediados del siglo XIX. Junto con las joyas tradicionales de las novias potter.

Mandaron al goblin que preparara el vestido y las joyas de la novia potter y cogieron en una bolsita de terciopelo con un hechizo de expansión máxima y poco peso para meter 500.000 galeones por si iban de compras.

Salieron del banco y se fueron a twilfitt y tattings a comprar los vestidos para la recepción de mañana.

James y charlus se reunieron en el despacho de la mansión potter para hablar sobre la boda-

-Bien hijo que planes tienes para después de la boda, donde vas a vivir y todo eso, porque aunque te regale la un mansión en Alemania no creo que se a el mejor lugar para vivir ya que solo es una mansión de recreo, en mi opinio tendrías que iros al campo a la mansión principal potter .

-Bien padre como ordenéis aunque también me gustaría deciros que iremos a gaunt manor lo mas probable.

-Bien hijo asi será, por cierto ve con tu madre a twilfitt y tattings que tienes que comprarte algo para la recepción de mañana.

James se dirijio al pasillo y ahí se desapareció al callejón diagon.

Al llegar se encontró con su madre y su novia Lily (aun no están comprometidos oficilamente)

-James querido le saludo su madre, he encontrado una túnica genial para ti ven pruébatela

Era una túnica de tercio pelo azul bordado con hilos de plata y adornado con diamantes y zafiros a lo largo de los puños y el cuello era una túnica muy bonita de un heredero potter-black.

-Maravillosa James te queda genial aunque.

-Bien ahora la de Lily mirala oh! que joven más hermosa-llevaba un vestido negro simple con escote de palabra de honor, y una enorme perla en medio de el, junto con una capa de mini esmeraldas haciendo el escudo de la familia gaunt y de los potter-maravillosa Lily, mas la joyas quee estarán mañana estaras perfecta.

-Y tu madre?, que llevaras?-oh james lo mio es una sorpresa y dio un sonrisa timida.

-Cuanto es-pregunto dorea al dependiente.

-veinte mil galeones con doce sickles- muy bien toma entrgandole dos sacos de 10.000 galeones con el escudo de la familia potter sacados del saquito de tercio pelo negro.

Se dirigieron de nuevo a potter manor en Londres cenaron y se fueron a la cama mañana iba a ser un día un agateador.


	3. Chapter 3

Este dia era uno muy importante en la mansión potter Dorea estaba comandando a un grupo de 10 elfos para la fiesta de esta nocje, charlus se fue al ministerio Lily a arreglar unos asuntos en gringotts y James a Grimmauld place a casa de su mejor amigo y primo Sirius.

Apareció por la chimenea un james con una túnica negra simple para él, pero aun costosa, formal para la gente normal.

Kreacher apareció de la nada.

-Oh amo james ha vuelto a la casa de los black en que puedo ayudar krecher al joven amo?.

-Kreacher avisa a Sirius de que he llegado dile que le espero en la sala de música.

-Muy bien amo.

-James! Quetal amigo-le saludo un joven con pelo negro lise y ojos azul-grisáceos-me tienes que contar todo lo de la boda, y ah! Por cierto antes de nada, tenemos que ir a la mansión de Arturucs para hablar de tu boda y todo eso recuerda que aún formas parte de la noble y ancestr… bueno pues eso que tenemos que ir, pero ya iremos mañana, ahora vamos aquí aun pub muggle, digamos no muy normal y me cuentas todo!.

Era las 5 de la tarde y todos se estaban preparando para las 7 que es cuando empezaba la fiesta, el paquete con las joyas que luciría Lily ya estaban y se estaban ya todos terminándose de arreglar en sus habitaciones.

Eran las siete menos veinte y estaban ya todos en fila (Lord Potter, Lady Potter, El heredero de los Potter Lily aun estaba arriba para hacer su presentación a las 9.

Charlus llevaba una túnica de terciopelo negra con piedras preciosas en ella junto con una capa de seda de acromantula con el escudo de la familia potter, llevaba junto al cuella un enorme diamante negro para sujetar la corbata, junto con el enorme anillo de cabeza de los potter en su mano derecha y el anillo de casado y un bastón de roble negro con una gran cabeza de un león de oro con los ojos de rubies

Dorea llevaba un vestido azul marino con una diadema de zafiros y un gran collar de perlas, tenia el pelo recogido mostrando sus pendientes de diamantes en forma de lagrima. Además una capa, con el escudo de los potter y los black unidos, del mismo material que el de lord potter y el anillo de casada y de Lady Potter .

James llevaba la túnica de tercio pelo rojo claro con hilos de plata y adornado con diamantes y zafiros a lo largo de los puños y el cuello, junto con su anillo de heredero de los potter y un bastón de roble de color negro y una cabeza de un león de plata y los ojos con dos esmeraldas..

Los primeros en aparecer fueron los Black Lord Arturucs Black junto con su esposa Lady Melania y su hijo Orion Black con su hermana Lady Lucrecia y su marido Lord Ignatus Prewett, la esposa de Orion, Walburga con sus dos hijos Sirius y Regulos, después Lord Pollux* con su esposa Lady Irma y su hermana Cassiopeia, su hijo Alphrad y Cynus con su esposa Druella, prima de Charlus, y sus hijas Bellatrix y Narcisa junto con sus respectivos maridos, después llegaron Callidora, junto con Charis y sus maridos, todo esto el clan black y la familia de Dorea…

-Buenas querida prima-saludo Arturucs, el jefe de los black llevaba un túnica de tercio pelo adornado con un gran diamante negro sujetando la corbata, con el emblema de los black en los puños y en el pecho, en la zona izquierda, mas la capa de seda de acromantula con el emblema de los black.

-Arturucs!- le dio una abrazo dorea, saltándose el protocolo-Oh Melania!-saludo dorea a su prima-en-ley.Y asi a cada uno de los miebro de la familia black.

-Buenas Druella-saludo charlus a su prima- quetal esta la tía? A mejorado de su enfermedad, y el primo Evan quetal le va?- intento ser cortes ya que la salud de su tia le importaba pero la de su primo Evan más bien poco. Despues saludo a sus sobrinas segundas Bellatrix y Narcissa.

El elfo les acompaño al clan Black al salón verde y abrieron también el azul y el rojo que estaban cerca para que cupiera todo la comitiva.

Fueron llegando los amigos de la familia, los prince, los sleym, los crabbe , los goyle los Malfoy, familias que fueron amigos de los potter hace años pero con los recientes cambios de finales de siglos xix habían caído en desuso pero que Dorea había resucitado. También amigos de siempre los lomgbotton, los bones y los Mcmillan.

Los grupos fueron muy heterogéneos, pero siempre los mismo black con los rosier y los Malfoy y tipo asi.

A las 9 en punto todos fueron llamados al hall principal para que se presentara a la novia oficial de James.

El hall principal era una sala enorme con cuadros de lo antepasados potter, junto con obras de arte, esta la chiminea ( no es la misma sala que la del capitulo uno) con unas aldabas impresionantes y encima el escudo de la familia potter. La escalera de estilo imperio estaba decorada en tonos de oro y plata.

Cuando sonó la música todo se fijaron hacia las escaleras y vieron por unos de los lados a una chica pelirroja de ojos verde con un vestido negro con una perla grande pero simple donde el escote, mas las joyas que le ha regañado dorea, una diadema de esmeraldas y rubíes el collar con el escudo de la familia potter y gaunt estrelazandose, y el anillo de heredera de los Gaunt.

Todo tenían una mirada con la boca abierta pero no lo mostraban al publico como sangre limpia que eran , no lo mostraban al público.

Aparecio Charlus como Lord potter al pie de la escalera y anuncio.

-Os presento a la prometida de mi hijo, Lady Lilian Merope Gaunt Blishwick Gaunt ( se dice por los menos tres apellidos para probar la herencia mágica) heredera de la familia Gaunt.

Lily bajo la escalera de forma majestuosa reluciendo la diadema de esmeraldas y el collas de piedras preciosas al son de la enorme lámpara de cristal del medio y los candelabros de oro repartidos por la sala. Bajo las escaleras y tomo la mano de Charlus, quien se la dio a James.

James se arrodillo y dijo.

-Yo, James Cynus Potter Black Rosier Bulstrode te pido a ti matrimonio Lady Lilian Merope Gaunt Blishwick Gaunt-cogiendola la mano y deslizando el anillo que le había dado dorea un anillo de platino con forma de serpiente incrustado con una esmeralda de 40 quilates y alrededor rubies de 35 quilates, hecho de mano duende.

Todo aplaudieron y fueron al comedor.

La estancia era un sala enorme para 50 comensales que llenaron y aun sobraba sala, decordara el tones calurosos estilos neoclásico.

La vajilla de porcelana con el emblema de la familia potter y la cubertería de plata junto con bandejas de plata y oro, y candelabros en forma de serpiente volaban sobre las cabezas de la gente.

Despues de la cena pasaron al salón rojo el más grande de la casa y ahí estuvieron charlando y después antes de las 11 todo se fueron a su respectiva casa.

Charlus mando a los elfos recoger todo y que después se fueran a la cama, mañana el no tenia que ir a trabajar asique pensó una buena actividad para su familia, aunque recordó que tenían que ir a black manor.

Dorea estaba más que feliz había impresionado a todo la comitiva más las fotos hechas y lo que ella diría al profeta seria la reina incuestionable del año en la alta sociedad mágica, y la boda de su hijo seria la cumbre.


End file.
